


Family Omega

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Dean, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Jimmy, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Dean/Dog, Fingering, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Name Calling, Omega Dean, Other, Rough Sex, Sharing, Size Kink, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Top Michael, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is newly adopted and his three new siblings are very interested in getting to know him and show him his new position in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Omega

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!!! If you skip them or ignore them it's your own fault.
> 
> Tagged underage as Dean is 16 as per the prompt request.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Michael’s eyes gleamed as he watched the  _Omega_  teenager his parents had recently adopted. The teen had bright green eyes, freckles, plush lips and a very tempting body. Dean smelled  _delicious_. He couldn’t have dreamed up a better or more interesting Omega. His eyes flicked over to the twins and he could see his own interest reflected in their bright blue eyes.

He nodded and relaxed.

They waited until Dean went into his room and the twins slipped into his room. Their voices low but pitched with excitement as his dog rested on the end of the bed. “I can’t believe they adopted such a beautiful Omega.” Jimmy was almost vibrating with excitement. “Our very own Omega to fuck and knot as we please.”

“We’ll wait until he’s asleep.” Michael spoke as he leaned back against his headboard. His eyes flicked to his dog and a slow grin stole over his features. “What do you think about letting Jax fuck him first? I’ve never seen an Omega knotted by a dog in person. It always looks hot in porn.”

A soft moan escaped Castiel causing Michael to grin and Jimmy to nod. “Jax is huge…” he trailed off and Michael could tell his brother was imagining it. “Jax’s cock is going to split him wide open. It’s a great idea. Do we need to gag him?”

Michael shook his head, “No. Dad is probably waiting for his own turn.” He glanced over at the clock and they waited a little longer before heading towards Dean’s room. The sound of soft breathing could be heard once they had gotten inside and shut the door.

“Fuck.” Jimmy breathed lowly, “He smells delicious.” Michael stepped closer to the bed, carefully pulled the covers back as Castiel flicked on the bathroom light in Dean’s room to bathe the room in a soft glow.

Michael trailed his hands down Dean’s barely clothed body and grinned when his hand brushed Dean’s boxer covered ass to earn a soft sigh. He massaged Dean’s ass through the clothes, listening to more of those soft sighs and an occasionally moan.

His fingers hooked under the waistband to start tugging them down to reveal the round swell of Dean’s ass. “I can’t wait to knot him.” Castiel spoke from beside him. The twins watched as Michael spread Dean’s cheeks to reveal the young Omega’s tight hole. It glistened where some of Dean’s natural slick had formed after Michael’s ministrations.

“Do you want to finger him?” Michael asked as he kept Dean’s hole on display for them. “There is nothing like finger fucking a soft Omega.”

Jimmy stepped close immediately and Michael watched his younger brother stroking over Dean’s hole a few times before pushing against it. There was a low gasp from Dean but miraculously the Omega didn’t wake.

Yet.

Jimmy fucked his finger inside in short thrusts and the three brothers watched Dean lying on top of his sheets. It wasn’t until the second finger was pumping away inside that Dean started to stir and Castiel immediately climbed up onto the bed to grasp Dean’s wrists.

“Wha-?” he twitched and tried to squirm away but as Jimmy crooked his fingers a high keen escaped.

“That’s his prostate.” Michael offered as Jimmy concentrated on that one spot until Dean was whimpering under them. “If you overstimulate him he’ll probably come on your fingers alone. Omegas are very responsive and you can tell just looking at Dean that he’s a little knotslut.”

Jimmy’s fingers kept moving and Michael could see the greedy way Castiel was watching his twin, “Use three fingers. Jax is a big dog and I imagine his cock is just as big.” Michael agreed as Jimmy began pushing a third finger inside Dean.

“You’re so greedy for it.” Michael spoke when Dean whimpered and rocked against the mattress. “Don’t worry we have four knots for that greedy hole of yours.”

They waited until Dean’s ass was easily taking all three of Jimmy’s fingers and the scent of slick was filling the room to move Dean to the center of the bed. His ass was wet and dripping slick when Michael helped to guide him into a good mountable position.

“Come on, Jax.” He called to the dog. A glance down showed the large animal’s cock was fully unsheathed. It was dark and angry looking as the dog jumped up onto the bed.

Dean shuddered and tried to shy away but Michael nodded at Castiel. A hand gripping the back of Dean’s neck had the Omega going pliant, whining lowly, as Jax excitedly mounted him after a few swipes of his tongue over Dean’s hole.

It would only take a hand to keep Dean in position until Jax was buried inside and the Omega would be completely at Jax’s mercy as he was fucked.

“Good boy.” Michael grinned as Jax wrapped his arms around Dean, nails leaving red trails on soft skin. Immediately Jax started fucking forward trying to find the wet hole but his cock kept slipping through Dean’s slick and Michael was impatient enough to reach out. He grabbed his dog’s cock and helped guide Jax to Dean’s hole.

Jax released an excited sound and slammed inside with enough force to jar Dean. Castiel removed his hand and sat back as Jax started to rapidly fuck into their new, adopted brother. They could see Dean trying to move away and free himself from the dog rabbit fucking his hole but a low growl from the dog had him stilling and whimpering.

“Fuck him hard, Jax.” Michael encouraged. They could hear Dean’s quick breathing and whimpering moans escaping with each deep thrust. “Look how good he is at taking cock.”

“I’ve heard Omegas love nothing more than being fucked hard.” Jimmy chimed in as he bumped his twin with his shoulder. “We have to do this more often. Look how happy Jax is. He needs a good bitch to knot at least once a day.”

Castiel nodded in complete agreement.

The dog’s pace was picking up and getting rougher as he started to violently rut against Dean’s ass. They could tell when Jax was trying to slam his knot inside. Looking at Dean they could see slobber from where it had dripped from Jax’s mouth, nail marks on Dean’s sides and a dark flush on the Omega’s cheeks as well as wet trails from his pretty eyes.

“The family knotslut. A pretty little  _fucktoy_.” Michael murmured as Dean’s mouth dropped open, no sound escaping, when Jax’s knot caught inside him. “You two are in for a real treat. You’ll get to fuck that sloppy Omega hole soon enough.”

They stayed on the bed staring at Dean as Jax turned them ass to ass earning a whine when his knot tugged on Dean. “Get him off.” Dean’s voice was rough as he tried to move away from Jax. “I want him out. Get him out get him out!”

Michael tsked and patted him, “That is no way for the family fucktoy to talk about one of his new Alphas. Jax gets to fuck you as he pleases now just like every Alpha in this family. In fact I agree with Jimmy. Jax gets to breed your pretty little cunt every single day and you’ll service your stud like a good bitch.”

Dean shoved his face into his pillow, fingers curled in the sheets, as he could only stay there while Jax emptied himself into his ass. “He clearly belongs on the end of a knot.” Jimmy spoke up.

“I can’t wait until he’s on mine.” Castiel flashed a smile at both of them as they waited out Jax’s knot. Michael removed his pants to free his cock and the second Jax popped free he was pushing Dean down into the mattress for his turn.

Michael’s hand gripped the back of Dean’s neck, curled around the warm skin, while his other hand gripped his hard cock and guided it into the sloppy, gaping hole. His eyes hooded and his breathing quickened as his cock sank inside.

He could feel the clench of Dean’s around him, the perfect wet heat of a well fucked Omega under him. It was one of his favorite feelings and knowing he’d have access to Dean so often filled him with excitement.

“Best way to fuck an Omega is in this position.” He offered when his balls were pressed against Dean’s ass and he had completely buried himself inside. “Just wait until you feel him. He’s wet and warm inside.”

Michael kept his hand at the back of Dean’s neck and his other at the Omega’s hip. His first few thrusts were slow but soon he lost himself to it. Dean’s ass kept clenching and unclenching around him with each thrust. Skin slapped against skin as he fucked through Jax’s release and Dean’s slick getting closer and closer to his knot.

Near him the twins were making comments and watching, occasionally touching Dean and pressing close together. He could see how their cocks strained against their pants and he could smell their arousal in the air as the mattress groaned under his quick thrusts.

Dean’s breathing was ragged and the whines from earlier turned into needy moans the longer he was used without release. Michael changed his pace when his knot started to swell and when he slammed it inside, felt it pushing against Dean as it swelled and locked them together.

His first release had a drawn out moan escaping him in appreciation and his hand fell away. There was something primal about tonight that had his Alpha purring with satisfaction at the bitch caught under him.

Everything in him was screaming to breed and to keep knotting the young Omega under him until Dean was swollen with it but he wrestled his mind back from it. Jimmy and Castiel were waiting for their turn and he had plenty of time for other knottings.

Occasionally he would grind against Dean’s ass and relish the clench of Dean around him, the way the Omega squeezed his knot tightly. He only had to grip the back of Dean’s neck a few times to stop the Omega from trying to scramble away from him.

Once he was finished Castiel moved to take his place, rolling Dean over and pushing between his legs. He pushed his cock inside and gripped the Omega’s wrists to press them to the bed as his hips started to snap forward.

“He likes to watch their face.” Jimmy offered up when Michael gave Castiel a questioning look. “We shared a beta once that Castiel was interested in.” Michael shrugged it off and leaned back to watch Castiel nipping at Dean’s exposed neck.

The mattress groaned lowly as Castiel moved and Dean whimpered when Castiel bit his neck. It wasn’t hard enough to be a mating mark but enough to cause the Omega to make a noise.

“He’s a biter too.” Jimmy casually spoke up as they continued watching Castiel enthusiastically fucking Dean. It was once Castiel had caught his knot inside that the Alpha focused on marking Dean’s neck up, nipping at his exposed collarbone and lazily rutting against him. “I prefer to bend someone over the bed.”

Which was exactly what Jimmy did once Castiel’s cock slipped free of Dean’s well fucked and puffy hole. By this point Dean was a whimpering and whining mess covered in come and slick. He easily went over the bed and didn’t do much more than moan when Jimmy’s cock shoved into him.

“Knew the little knotslut would warm up to it.” Michael grinned as Jimmy gripped Dean’s hips and started pounding into the young Omega. “Don’t worry.” He spoke, “We’ll take care of our pretty little Omega. We’ll fuck you every day and fill that hole of yours up with come.”

As Jimmy fucked they listened to the filthy sound it made as his cock moved through copious amounts of come and slick. Dean was moaning and fisting the sheets, shoving his ass back and judging by the way Jimmy was groaning it was obvious he was clenching down.

“I could fuck him all night.” Jimmy’s voice was rough as he screwed his hips forward and began rutting against Dean. “Fuck.” He gritted his teeth and Michael saw Dean’s mouth drop open once Jimmy’s knot was locked inside him. “Best idea, Michael.”

Michael hummed in agreement as Jax stared raptly at the scene on the bed, “Don’t worry boy. I’ll let you get one more knot in before the night is over.”

Dean’s head lulled, mouth dropped open and eyes with that glassy look an Omega got sometimes, as Jimmy pounded into him and the bed creaked with each hard thrust.


End file.
